Various spoons have been proposed having hollow handles containing various types of fluids adapted to be dispensed into the bowl portion of the spoon.
While these spoons have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, the unit dose spoon of the present invention is an inprovement thereon in that a container containing a unit dose of a fluid, such as a medicine, is integrally formed with the spoon and is adapted to be manipulated in such a way as to dispense the unit dose from the container into the bowl portion of the spoon. The spoon and container can be of plastic, simultaneously molded as a single entity, and is disposable after use.